FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional TCON. An electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) is configured outside the TCON for storing various parameters for the TCON such as signal width, signal period, and look-up table. TCON accesses the content of the EEPROM through an I2C controller. However, the I2C controller takes up a certain resource from the TCON. The externally configured EEPROM also makes a higher hardware cost.